(A) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heat sink and an integrated circuit assembly using the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit assembly using the heat sink to remove the thermal energy produced by the operation of the integrated circuit packaged on the heat sink during the operation or the electric testing process.
(B) Description of the Related Art
The demand for reduction in size and increase in complexity and performance of electronic components has driven the industry to produce smaller and more complex integrated circuits (ICs). These same trends have forced the development of IC packages having small footprints, high lead counts, and better electrical and thermal performance. At the same time, these IC packages are required to meet accepted industry standards. Power dissipation is a particular challenge since higher performance ICs produce more thermal energy, and the smaller packages of today allow the designer few options through which to dissipate this energy.
Another problem is that the IC packages are usually much smaller than a heat sink of the size required for the appropriate amount of thermal dissipation. This makes the mounting of the heat sink even more difficult, the reason being that the interface between the IC packages and heat sink must be carefully controlled in order to obtain high thermal performance, and a large heat sink is difficult to mount precisely on a relatively small IC package. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,193 discloses a high power dissipating package with matched heatspreader heatsink assembles.